elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Notatki o kulcie nerevaryjskim
Notatki o kulcie nerevaryjskim – notatki na temat kultu nerevaryjskiego od Sharn gra-Muzgob dla Caiusa Cosadesa. Treść znajdują się notatki Sharn gra-Muzgob dla Caiusa Cosadesa. Kult nerevaryjski Ów kult religijny Popielnych wywodzi się z przepowiedni ponownych narodzin Nerevara. Ma on powrócić na świat, by dotrzymać przyrzeczenia złożonego przed wiekami plemionom -- przywrócić tradycje proroka Velotha, położyć kres panowaniu fałszywych bogów Świątyni Trójcy oraz przepędzić cudzoziemców z Morrowind. Zarówno Świątynia, jak i Cesarstwo zakazały działalności kultu, utrzymuje się on jednak pośród Popielnych pomimo represji ze strony władz świeckich i religijnych. Z powodu prześladowań kult ma charakter tajny, trudno więc ocenić, jak bardzo jest rozpowszechniony, ani też czy doczekał się wyznawców poza plemionami Popielnych. Nerevaryjczyk Popielni głęboko wierzą, że Nerevar powróci, by odzyskać chwałę pradawnego Resdayn. to dawna nazwa Morrowind z okresu poprzedzającego okupację ze strony Cesarstwa. Popielni utrzymują, że Wielkie Rody i Świątynia porzuciły czystą naukę proroka Velotha, wyzbywając się wiary przodków na rzecz fałszywych bóstw Trójcy i zatracając się w wygodzie cywilizacji, która spaczyła elfy wysokiego rodu. Co ciekawe, także Świątynia czci świętego Nerevara, odrzuca jednak odrażające twierdzenie, że Fałszywy Wcielony kroczyć będzie po ziemi niczym ghul. Nerevar Świątynia czci świętego Nerevara jako największego z dunmerowych dowódców, Członka Pierwszej Rady oraz towarzysza Viveka, Almalexii i Sotha Sila, którzy zjednoczyli rody Dunmerów i pokonali pod Czerwoną Górą niegodziwych Dwemerów, zdradziecki ród Dagoth i ich zachodnich sprzymierzeńców. Popielni twierdzą jednak, że Nerevar przyrzekł czcić Pradawne Duchy i prawo plemienne, i że przyjdzie ponownie, by dopełnić przyrzeczenia. Dla Popielnych oznacza to zniszczenie fałszywej Świątyni i przepędzenie cesarskich najeźdźców. Przepowiednie nerevaryjskie Senne wizje i przepowiednie są tradycją kultury Popielnych. Mędrczynie i szamani bacznie przyglądają się snom i wizjom, przekazując z pokolenia na pokolenie spuściznę przepowiedni i proroctw. Wiara Świątyni i religie Zachodu patrzą z kolei podejrzliwe na mistycyzm, zaś interpretację snów i wizji uznają za prymitywne przesądy. Najczęstsza odmiana przepowiedni nerevaryjskiej dotyczy osoby OBCEGO. Jej wersety niewiele mówią, podobnie jak w przypadku każdej innej przepowiedni, dwa spostrzeżenia są jednak dość istotne. Po pierwsze, wielu niedoinformowanych badaczy uważa, że fraza "Który pod księżyca i gwiazdy blaskiem przybywa" to tylko banalne nawiązanie do długiej podróży. Wiadomo jednak, że legendarny Nerevar posiadał magiczny pierścień znany pod nazwą "Jeden-Klan-Pod-Księżycem-i-Gwiazdą", na który ponoć poprzysiągł czcić pradawne tradycje i ziemskie prawa Popielnych. Po drugie, wzmianka o "siedmiu klątwach" z pewnością dotyczy zaginionych wersetów proroczych znanych Popielnym pod nazwą właśnie SIEDMIU KLĄTW. OBCY Gdy rozstępuje się ziemia, a niebo czernią zasnuwa Nawiedzani wypełniają zaś siedem klątw Do ognia obcy podchodzi człowiek Który pod księżyca i gwiazdy blaskiem przybywa Choć rodu i plemienia nieznanego Układ gwiazd znaczy jego pewny los Źli go prześladują, prawi przeklinają Choć prorocy mówią, wszyscy zaprzeczają Próby dowiodą jednak niezbicie Przeznaczenia obcego, losu mu pisanego Któż tylu trudom oprzeć się zdoła Wielu upadnie, lecz on jeden wytrwa Zaginione przepowiednie Starsi Popielnych biadają nad utratą przepowiedni, które zaginęły w wyniku beztroski lub ignorancji wcześniejszych pokoleń mędrczyń i popielnych chanów. Bardziej podejrzliwi badacze zastanawiają się też, czy przepowiednie te nie zostały wymazane z pamięci lub stłumione z rozmysłem. Przede wszystkim zaginęły trzy przepowiednie nerevaryjskie: 1. Zaginione Przepowiednie, 2. Siedem Klątw i 3. Siedem Wizji Siedmiu Prób Wcielonego. Być może zaginione przepowiednie zostaną pewnego dnia odnalezione w zapomnianych zapiskach uczonych podróżników lub we wspomnieniach żyjących na uboczu Popielnych, albo też w tajemnych tradycjach mędrczyń i szamanów. de:Der Nerevarine-Kult en:Nerevarine cult notes fr:Culte du Nérévarine, notes ru:Заметки о культе Нереварина Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki